Legend of Korra: Settling down
by kayla651
Summary: It has been a year since Amon was defeated, Republic City is at peace, Mako talks to Korra about settling down. Mako/Korra Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, no fair!" Ikki yelled as Korra entered the Avatar State to easily dodge a head on air blast by Ikki, Jinora, and then Meelo.

"Yes it is fair, were training so I can use what I need to just like in a real situation." Korra said as she smiled smugly. It had been a year since they had taken care of the Amon crisis, and everyone had been pursuing their own goals. Korra was training on Air Temple Island to fully master her airbending, she was near completion. Mako was still a cop, he had made a big name for himself busting so many criminals that Republic City had to be the safest place in the world, he and Korra were still together and as strong as ever. Bolin had tried to continue probending without Mako or Korra but it just wasn't the same, so he decided to take some earthbendeing lessons from Lin Biefong, the only known master that would teach him. And Asami had finally put Future Industries back on top, it had been a difficult road but she was heading a successful business now, she moved out of Air Temple Island so that she could run her company. Things had been quiet, and everyone was enjoying the time of peace.

"Korra you must not always rely on the avatar state to give you a boost." Tenzin chastised.

"Oh come on, that's what it's for." Korra said.

"No, the avatar state is only for dangerous and deadly situations, do not abuse it." Tenzin replied.

"Ok fine, you're the master." Korra said as she started to walk into the house.

"Where are you going?" Tenzin called after her.

"Mako and I have a date tonight." she replied as she entered the house on Air Temple Island.

Korra made her way to the living room, where she found Mako standing.

"Are you ready for our date avatar?" Mako said as he smiled.

"I'm ready, but where are we going?" Korra asked, when Mako had asked her on the date she was excited and wanted to know where they were going, but he had said it was a surprise.

"I thought we might walk down the beach off the coast of Republic City, if you don't mind." He said.

"Yeah that sounds great." Korra responded, she had expected they'd go to a restaurant or watch a pro bending game, but this was perfect.

They went to the docks and made their way to the coast of Republic City. Once they got there Mako reached for Korra's hand and held it as they started to walk.

"This is amazing, you couldn't have thought of a better idea." Korra praised.

"Thanks, I wanted this to be special." Mako replied as he looked at Korra.

Korra could tell that there was something on his mind, "What is it Mako?" Korra asked as she stopped walking so that she could put her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me." She prompted.

"Have you ever thought of…" Mako paused nervously before continuing, "of... settling down?" he asked as he looked at the sand.

"Settling down?" Korra repeated. She hadn't thought about it much, of course sometimes she would think of her and Mako tying the knot, or starting a family, but she hadn't seen it happening this soon, that didn't mean she wasn't welcome to it though.

"I figure since you've almost perfectly mastered airbending and that I'm in a stable position with my job now that it might be a good time, were at peace right now, there's no war or anything holding us apart." Mako said as he blushed lightly, which was rare for him.

"Are you ready to settle down?" Korra asked, she wanted to make sure he wasn't rushing things for himself.

"Korra, I love you, you're the person I want to be with for the rest of my life, there's no reason for me to wait any longer, just being near you makes me happy, and I-" Mako couldn't say anything else because Korra had put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back passionately.

As they both pulled back Korra said "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Before once again pressing her lips to Mako's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa are you serious bro?" Bolin said to his brother, they were in their room at Air Temple Island and Mako had just told Bolin about he and Korra's date.

"You told her you want to settle down?" Bolin continued, "That's great but are you sure your ready?"

"I'm sure Bo, I've never felt this way about anyone before and I can't think of a good reason to wait." Mako replied.

"Well then congratulations!" Bolin exclaimed as he went to hug his brother.

"Thanks Bolin, I don't what I'd do without you." Mako said, grateful for his brother's exceptance.

"Not much." Bolin replied as he smiled.

"Now all that's left to do is make it official." Mako said as he pulled out a necklace from his pocket.

Bolin's eyes widened, "Is that a betrothal necklace?" he asked.

"Yes, I've had this for a while and I think it's time I officially ask Korra to marry me." Mako said as he looked at the betrothal necklace, it was blue and had a big water tribe symbol in the middle of two smaller fire nation symbols.

"That necklace look's sweet!" Bolin said.

"I hope Korra thinks so." Mako replied. He was nervous, he hadn't planned out what to say or where to take her, and he would have to decide by the morning.

Mako sighed as he put the necklace back in his pocket and got into bed, hoping that he could sleep.

* * *

Korra woke up to sunlight coming in through her window; she sat up and put her arms above her head to stretch before she got out of bed. She made her way to the kitchen where she grabbed some leechi juice before walking outside. She expected to see Tenzin and the kids training, but instead she saw Mako, who was standing near the edge of island, he appeared to be looking at the ocean and the sky.

"Hey." Korra said as she approached Mako.

"Good morning." Mako replied as he kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing out here?" Korra asked.

"Tenzin and Pema took the kids to the market, so I thought I might as well enjoy a good view of the ocean." Mako replied.

"Oh." Korra said.

"Listen Korra, there's something I want to ask you." Mako said nervously.

"What is it?" Korra replied, she had no idea what he was going to ask, but he seemed to be nervous, something was up.

"You know how I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?" Mako asked.

"Yes, I could never forget that." Korra said.

"Well I want to make it official." Mako said as he pulled out the betrothal necklace form his pocket. Korra gasped as Mako got down on one knee and held up the necklace to her before continuing, "Korra, I love you, and I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" Mako asked.

"Of course!" Korra said as she accepted the betrothal necklace and put in on her neck. Mako got up and pulled Korra into his arms before kissing her.

"Thank you." Mako said as they pulled apart.

"I love you." Korra responded as she rested her head on Mako's chest.

They just stood there for a minute, enjoying the moment that could well have been the best moment in both of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra was excited as she waited for Tenzin, Pema, and the kids to get back from the market. Mako had just proposed to her and she had accepted; now he was telling his brother the good news while she was waiting to tell Tenzin and his family. She got up and smiled as she saw the happy family arrive at the docks.

"Hey." Korra said as she waved to them.

"Good morning." Tenzin said as he and Pema walked up to Korra while Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo started flying around the island on their gliders. Pema was holding Rohan, who was fast asleep.

Korra looked at them and blushed, causing Tenzin and Pema to look at each other and wonder what Korra was about to say.

"Is there something you want to tell us?' Pema asked kindly.

"Yes, well I…uh…well me and Mako are... were getting married." Korra finally said.

"That's wonderful!" Pema said as she hugged Korra.

"Korra are you sure you and Mako are ready? You two are still quite young." Tenzin said.

"Dear, I think they're ready." Pema said as she looked at Tenzin reassuringly, Korra was like a daughter to Tenzin and he wanted what was best for her.

Tenzin nodded, "Congratulations Korra." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, you guys are the best!" Korra responded as she hugged both of them.

"Have you and Mako decided when to get married?" Pema asked.

"No, not yet, we haven't really talked about the wedding plans." Korra admitted.

"Then I'll help you plan it." Pema said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Pema, that means a lot." Korra said as she returned the smile.

"Well there's much to be done, but for now let's eat lunch." Tenzin said, and with that they went inside the house.

* * *

"I knew you loooooved him!" Ikki said as everyone was eating lunch at Air Temple Island and discussing the upcoming wedding. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were thrilled when they found about it, and there was a happy atmosphere surrounding the island.

"Shut it Ikki!" Korra yelled, clearly embarrassed.

"But it's true!" Ikki insisted.

"Wedding crashers!" Meelo said.

Mako chuckled, "at least the kids are excited" he said.

"Yeah, a little too excited." Korra replied as she eyed Ikki.

"Come on Korra lighten up, don't tell us your turning into a bridezilla already." Bolin joked.

"Not a chance." Korra said with a smile as everyone laughed, enjoying a peaceful moment with friends and family.

* * *

"When do you want to have the wedding?" Mako asked his soon-to-be wife as they were sitting in the living room after lunch.

"Well Tenzin said Katara and my parents could be here from the South Pole in a few days, so soon after that would be good, what do you think?" Korra asked.

"Sounds great." Mako said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Are you nervous?" Korra asked.

"Not really, I couldn't be more excited." Mako said, Korra looked at him and he continued "This is the beginning of the start of our lives, it only gets better from here, and I can't wait to start it." he said sincerely.

Korra's eyes started to water as she threw herself into Mako's arms and kissed him.

"I guess we'll need to find a place to stay after we get married." Korra said as she pulled back.

"Maybe we should stay here until you finish your airbending training." Mako suggested, "We can probably move into the same room after the wedding."

"Good idea, it would be easier to train if we were still on the island." Korra agreed.

"Then it's settled." Mako stated as he held Korra's hand. Both of them were happy to be marrying the person they loved and excited for their future together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Katara, mom, dad!" Korra exclaimed as she went to hug and greet them all. Katara, Tonraq, and Senna had just arrived on Air Temple Island via flying sky bison. The wedding was tomorrow and everyone was busy planning, the ceremony was going to be on the beach, where Mako had originally talked to Korra about settling down.

"It's been to long Korra, we've missed you." Senna said as she looked at her daughter.

"I've missed you guys too." Korra said as she hugged her parents again.

"It's good to see you." Mako said as he walked up to where his soon to be in-laws were.

"It's nice to see you too Mako." Senna said as she went to hug him, while Tonraq shook his hand and said with a smile "welcome to the family."

"Gran Gran!" Jinora and Ikki yelled as they went to hug their old grandmother.

"You two have grown since I last saw you, and so have your brothers." Katara said with a kind smile.

"Hello strange woman." Meelo said to Katara.

"How many times must we tell you Meelo, she is your grandmother." Tenzin said with a sigh.

"Shall we go inside and get something to eat?" Pema asked the new arrivals.

"That sounds good; it took us a while to get here so we've worked up an appetite." Tonraq said, and with that everyone walked in the house to eat and talk about tomorrow's busy schedule.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the big day." Mako said to Korra, they were outside the house on Air Temple Island enjoying time together after dinner.

"I know, I can't wait." Korra replied with a smile.

"I'm glad your parents welcomed me to the family." Mako said.

"Why wouldn't they? You're everything they could have hoped for as a son-in-law." Korra said.

Mako blushed, "I don't know about that, but I'm still happy that they accepted me." Mako replied as he reached for Korra's hand.

Korra reached up to touch Mako's face, and then said "I wish your parents could have been here."

Mako paused for a moment and closed his eyes, before saying "Me too."

"They would have been proud of you." Korra said as she looked at her fiancé.

"I know, they would have liked you." Mako replied as he held Korra close.

Korra stayed in Mako's arms as she thought of everything he'd been though, "You've gone through so much." She said.

"Yeah, but now I get to focus on the good things." Mako said as he lifted up Korra's chin so that they were looking at eachother.

Korra smiled softly before pressing her lips to Mako's, and as they pulled apart both knew that they were ready for tomorrow.


	5. The wedding part 1

Korra's eyes flew open as she jumped out of bed. Today was the day, this was her wedding day. Asami was the maid of honor and was going to be there any moment to help with Korra's hair, makeup, and wedding dress. Korra looked out her window at the probending arena, she remembered that was where she first met Mako, and how he was rude at first but after he gained respect for her they grew close. She smiled as she thought of the memories, then she heard a knock at her door.

"Korra?" Asami asked from behind the door, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, you can come in." Korra said.

Asami walked in the door and said with a smile "Today's the big day, how are you feeling?"

"A little nervous, but I'm ready." Korra said with confidence.

"Good, I think you two made the right decision in getting married now while Republic City is at peace." Asami said.

"Thanks." Korra said with a genuine smile.

"Your mom, Pema, and Katara want to help with the dress when we get to it." Asami said.

Korra nodded, "Sounds good." She replied.

"We need to start with your hair and makeup, if we don't start now we won't make it to the sky bison in time." Asami said jokingly. Everyone was going to the ceremony at the beach on a sky bison. Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Tonraq were going to the beach first to get everything set up. Then two more sky bison were going to take everyone else, which included Korra, Asami, Pema, Senna, Katara, Lin, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, and Rohan.

Korra sighed but agreed, she didn't like putting on makeup or doing her hair but she knew it had to be done, "Let's get this over with." Korra mumbled as she sat in her chair.

Asami laughed and took the pony tail holders out of Korra's hair before starting to brush it out.

* * *

Mako looked at himself in the mirror; his hair was smoothed over and he was in a black suit with a red vest and his red scarf. They were getting ready to head over to the beach.

"This is it bro!" Bolin said, he was in a black suit with a green vest and was Mako's best man.

"Yeah it is." Mako replied.

"Are you ready?" Bolin asked.

"I'm ready." Mako said, just then there was a knock.

"Mako, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tenzin asked.

Mako was surprise but said "Of course." as he opened to the door.

As Tenzin walked in Bolin said "I'll let you guys talk." And he stepped outside.

"You look like there's something on your mind." Tenzin observed as he looked at Mako.

"Well I just want to make sure I didn't rush things." Mako said.

"For what's its worth, I think you made the right decision." Tenzin said.

Mako's eyes widened, "You do?" he said with disbelief. Mako had always thought that Tenzin believed they should wait longer before getting married, and especially until Korra finished her airbending training.

Tenzin nodded, "Yes, I gave it some thought, and I decided that there could be a crisis at any moment in Republic City that calls for Korra and you to come to its aid. It is good to get married in a time of peace where you can truly be with each other instead of getting married when there is danger." he said.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Mako said sincerely.

"You're welcome, now I believe it's time for us to depart." Tenzin concluded.

Mako nodded, and they made their way out of the room and on to the sky bison to head to the beach and get ready for the ceremony.


	6. The wedding part 2

"_Stop freaking out Korra, everything's fine, it's just your wedding."_ Korra thought as she was on a sky bison and on her way to the ceremony where she and Mako would get married. Korra was starting to get a little nervous, she knew she was in love with and wanted to marry Mako but she kept thinking something might go wrong at the wedding, she wondered if all brides got nervous like this.

"Korra are you ok?" Senna asked, picking up on her daughter's feelings.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, just a little nervous." Korra replied with a weak smile.

"That's perfectly normal Korra." Senna said.

"It is?" Korra asked.

"Of course, all brides get nervous before their wedding." Senna assured her.

Korra was relieved; at least the way she was acting was normal.

"We're almost there." Asami said.

Korra looked down and saw the beach; there were chairs lined up and a beautiful wedding arch, and flowers almost everywhere. The ceremony looked amazing.

After the sky bison's landed, the guest entered the beach. Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Tonraq looked around proudly as everyone was taken away by the decorations and furnishings that had been put in the proper places.

"You guys did an amazing job!" Korra said.

"Thanks, we worked really hard!" Bolin said.

"Yes we did." Tonraq agreed.

"Well it was worth it, good job guys." Asami praised.

"Are we going to start the ceremony soon?" Senna asked.

"I believe just as soon as everyone's seated." Pema replied.

"Ooooooo everything's sooooooooo pretty!" Ikki said as she started putting flowers in her hair.

"Ikki don't touch those." Pema warned as she went to stop Ikki from taking anymore flowers.

The guest started to take their seats, and Korra waited for her father who would walk her to the altar, she was wearing a dark blue traditional water tribe dress.

Tonraq approached his daughter and said "Here we go." before starting to walk her down the aisle.

The audience smiled as they saw the young avatar walking down the aisle. Mako couldn't look away as he saw Korra walking toward him, he thought she looked beautiful. Korra made her way next to Mako as a man started talking.

"Today we are gathered here by friends and family to bring together Korra and Mako."As the man was speaking Mako and Korra couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

"…do you Mako take Korra to be your wife?" The man asked.

"Yes, I do." Mako said as he smiled at Korra.

"And do you, avatar Korra, take Mako to be your husband?" the man asked.

"I do." Korra replied with a genuine look of happiness on her face.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The man concluded.

Mako and Korra kissed tenderly, and everyone stood up applauding.

"I love you." Mako whispered as they pulled apart.

"I love you too." Korra responded.

Both were ready to start their new lives together, and wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
